


Fiatalság és a gyarlóságaik

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Age Difference, Apakomplexus, Arcra élvezés, Blow Jobs, Csábítás, Daddy Kink, Embarrassment, Facials, Korkülönbség, M/M, Magyar fordítás, Seduction, Szopás, Translation, Zavar, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: Chekov tizennyolcadik születésnapja óta Bones állandóan rágyalogol a legénység legújabban nagykorú tagjára különböző… kényes helyzetekben.





	Fiatalság és a gyarlóságaik

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).
  * A translation of [Youth And Their Peccadilloes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910020) by [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze). 



> ”Ez a valaha volt első Star Trek ficem – bocsánat, ha egy kicsit kemény lett. Remélem, ennek ellenére élvezni fogjátok.” írta az eredeti író, de szerintem kifejezetten jó lett.  Remélem, élvezni fogjátok, és kérlek, ha futja rá az időtökből, szánjatok meg egy szívvel vagy egy kommenttel, hogy tudjam, tetszett, vagy éppen azt, hogy nem. Akármilyen kívánságotok van, amit szeretnétek, hogy lefordítsak, kérlek, linkeljétek le nekem kommentbe, vagy kommentben adjátok meg az email címeteket és írni fogok nektek. A részleteket megtaláljátok a Biomban ;)  
> Szóval, jó étvágyat ehhez a kis szaftos, ízletes „kis" szösszenethez. Megizzasztott egy kicsit, szóval remélem, megérte a munkát, és élvezni fogjátok. Nagy puszi és ölelés mindenkinek!  
> Secrecy :D

Chekov 18 lett, és hirtelen állandóan félmeztelen volt.  
Bones nem sokat figyelt Chekovra az összes… szarság után, de a dolgok lenyugodtak annyira, amennyire csak az Enterprise - on lenyugodhattak.  
És Chekov sokat volt félmeztelen.  
Bones, természetesen, a tudomány embere volt, és tudta, hogy a kinézet vagy az öltözködés nem mindig kölcsönösen egyezik a viselkedéssel, de… Chekov az egyik nap még fagyasztott csokoládétortát eszegetett, a másik nap meg félmeztelenül ült a közösségi szobában.  
Bones megforgatta a szemét és inkább szó nélkül hagyta ezt az apróságot, és inkább Kirk… Kirk-össégének elviselésével kötötte le a figyelmét, ami azért már nem mindennek a teteje volt?  
Hát, úgy tűnik nem, mert Chekov meztelen mellkasának a képét sehogy sem tudta kiverni a fejéből, és ha sikerült is, akkor is komoly helyetekben ugrott be ismét.  
Szóval Bones éppen gyógyszerkoktélt kevert, vagy megvizsgált valakit és Chekov mellkasára gondolt.  
És Bones valóban megpróbált nem elpirulni, és tényleg _nem_ gondolni rá, mert… nos.  
Nos.  
Egy-hátsó szeglete az elméjének… nos.  
Um.  
Talán… talán rossz indokból ragadt bele így a fejébe.  
Ha volt is értelmes oka, hogy állandóan valaki fedetlen mellkasáról képzelgett, annak a mellkasnak valószínűleg akkor sem Chekovhoz kellett volna tartoznia, aki épp csak most lett tizennyolc és valószínűleg maximum havonta egyszer kellett borotválkoznia.  
Bones elkönyvelte a krízisét egyközépkorúságából fakadó istenverésnek, és eldöntötte, hogy kerít magnak némi… _társaságot_ , ha legközelebb landolnak.  
És… akkor jött az a buli.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Nem volt egy különösebben különleges buli, de… nos, ki nem szeret egy kicsit bulizni néha?  
Bones nem volt annyira oda a szocializálódás e fajtájáért, ám nagy királynak érezte magát a falat támasztva, ahogyan mindössze négyórás műszak után, a bulira hivatkozva, diadalittasan távozhatott. Szóval szerzett magának egy italt, megállt a sarokban és figyelte az embereket.  
Nézte, ahogy Spock és Uhura egymással flörtölnek (vagy legalábbis Spock próbált flörtölni), nézte Kirköt ahogy… önmaga volt és Sulut, aki (metaforikusan) mindenikről lecsábította az alsóneműt, aki a közelében volt…  
Egész pihentető volt.  
Nagyon nyugodt, és a unalmas módon nyugodt.  
Volt egy kényelme annak, hogy tudtad, emberekkel vagy körülvéve, különösen akkor, hogyha tudtad, hogy minden, ami elválaszt űr végtelen vákuumjától, az némi vas.  
De hol volt Chekov?  
Valószínűleg valahol máshol, a pólója nélkül.  
A kölyök… nos, kölyök volt, és valószínűleg jelenleg is valami bajba keveredett.  
Bones mindig is aggódott Chekovért – valószínűleg többet is, mint kellett volna, őszintén szólva.  
Volt valami a nagy, kék szemeivel, göndörke hajával és azzal a kissé ideges arckifejezéssel az arcán… egyszerűen mindig felébresztette Bonesban az ösztönt, hogy meg akarja őt védeni.  
Nyilvánvalóan ennyi volt az egész.  
Nyilvánvalóan.  
Jó gyerek volt – egy nap majd jó férfivé érik majd.  
Talán a kölyök túl sokat ivott, és éppen valahol húzta a lóbőrt.  
Ha Bones megtalálná Chekovot, talán elvinné a szobájába, adna neki egy pohár vizet…  
És ekkor megtalálta Chekovot.  
Nos, egészen pontosan, megtalálta Chekovot, aki meg talált magának… társaságot.  
Megtalálta Chekov hátát és O’Hurley Zászlós arcát, és eltartott neki pár másodpercig, de… oh.  
Bones elrejtőzött az egyik oszlop mögé és csak… nézte.  
Nem kellett volna néznie.  
Chekov, mindent összevetve most már felnőtt volt és az egész hajón köztudott, hogy van pár… svindlis ügye.  
A legfiatalabbak mindig is a „gyarlóságaikkal” érdemelték ki a helyüket a közbeszédben, de hogy jött ahhoz Bones, hogy ítélkezzen, mikor ő meg olyanokkal volt nagy pajtásságban, mint Kirk Kapitány?  
És ott volt Chekov, amint nem is csinált semmi különösebben… szokatlant, csupán orális szexbe bonyolódott valaki mással egy üres szobában.  
Ez egy kicsit… magamutogatóbb volt, mint ami Bonesnak tetszett volna (miért is számítana az ő véleménye egyáltalán?), de a másiknak ez éppen a korához illő volt.  
Nem úgy tűnt, hogy bárki is lenne a hajónak ezen a részén jelenleg.  
Szóval Bones miért… nézte őket?  
Nem csak nézte őket.  
Ő… Egek, hallotta a nyögésüket, a hangokat, amiket Chekov torka adott ki, és oh, Magasságos, akkor hallotta meg az öklendező hangokat, és oh, Teremtő, Bones ettől egy kicsit ideges lett – mi van ha Chekov elhányja magát?  
De ekkor egyre több nyögést hallott, erős nyögéseket… Chekovtól?  
Chekov felizgult ettől?  
O’Hurley csípőjének mozdulatai… teljesen erőszakosak voltak, őszintén, ennek biztos kényelmetlennek kellett lennie, a kezeit Chekov hajába csavarodtak, Chekov pedig megragadta a másik csípőjét és akkor… az erőszakos lökéseknek vége volt, és O’Hurley nyögött, épp ahogy Chekov is és… baszki, O’Hurley biztos elélvezett.  
Elélvezett, Chekov torkára és… oh, Egek.  
_Én tovább bírtam volna ennél_ , gondolta Bones és ekkor elpirul, mert… oké, nem, ő túl öreg volt Chekovhoz.  
És Chekov felettes tisztje volt.  
Nem kellett volna… nos, nem kellett volna _így_ éreznie.  
De mégis itt volt és itt tartott.  
É itt volt, keményen a nadrágja védelmében, még éppen eléggé becsípve ahhoz, hogy józanul tudjon gondolkodni, de… nem, oké, nem, Chekov felállt és most csókolóztak és Bones…  
Bones megköszörülte a torkát és úgy tett, mintha csak most érkezett volna.  
„Hé, maradt, uh, maradt még egy kevés süti, nem mintha annyira isteni lenne, de -”  
Chekov és O’Hurley szétrebbentek és rábámultak, az arcukon pontosan olyan ártatlan arckifejezéssel, mint amilyen ártatlan valaki arca megduzzadt ajkakkal és kócos hajjal.  
\- Oh – mondta Chekov, és mosolygott, habár ideges arckifejezéssel -, uh, Uram. Igen. Um. Süti.  
O’Hurley úgy nézett ki, mint akit elkábítottak.  
Chekov megnyalta az ajkait, és óh bazmeg, meg voltak… meg voltak duzzadva és nedvesek voltak, és Bones annyira meg akarta csókolni őket, hogy eddig nem is tűnt fel neki, mennyire kínzóan vágyik a fiatal Zászlós csókjára.  
Mikor kezdte el akarni megcsókolni Chekovot?  
Ez az érzés meg hogy működött?  
Hogy működött akármi mostanában?  
… Bones túl öreg volt minden ilyesmihez.  
Messze túl öreg.  
\- Akkor én… megyek – mondta Bones és megfordult, kisétálva a szobából.  
Hallott egy halk „Pasha”-t kiszűrődni még, és ruhák suhogását, de nem fordult meg, habár nagyon meg akart.  
… fiatalság és a gyarlóságaik.  
Ezt motyogta magának, ahogy az útját a buli maradékai felé vette. Gyorsan besurrant a mosdóba, hogy a hideg víz alá dugott kezeivel lelohassza az erekcióját, de máskülönben… jól volt.  
Jól lesz.  
Teljesen jól.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Chekov következő napon bejött a gyengélkedőre. Fáradtnak nézett kis és a hangja karcos volt.  
\- Elnézést, Doktor – mondta Chekov mondta recsegő hangon, de Bones meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy látott egy csillanást azoknak az imádni való, kék szemeknek a mélyén.  
\- Szóval, mi történt,  
\- Torokfájással ébredtem – mondta Chekov. - Meg kell vizsgálnia?  
\- Nem árthat – mondta Bones.  
És ekkor, Chekov felült az egyik vizsgáló asztalra a nagyrészben üres gyengélkedőn, csak egyszerűen kinyitotta a száját, és kinyújtotta a nyelvét.  
Miközben szemkontaktust tartott Bonessal.  
Oh, Egek.  
Bones a spatulát Chekov nyelvére nyomta és előrehajolt, hogy szemügyre vegye.  
Chekov torka feldagadt.  
Feldagadt, majdnem… megzúzódott.  
Bones tisztában volt vele, hogy elpirul.  
\- Ez csak… Tudok adni neked rá valamit – mondta Bones és megköszörülte a torkát. – Szintén tanácsolnám, hogy egyél fagyit, nyalókát, vagy csak simán jeget.  
\- Mi pontosan a baj a torkommal, Doktor?  
… Chekov arca olyan derült volt.  
Biztos, hogy rejtegetett valamit.  
Biztos.  
Hacsak a rohadt Star Fleet egyenruha elrejtette volna egy kicsit a merevedését.  
Mert merevedése volt.  
Merevedése volt, ami épp annyira súlyos és… lüktető volt, hogy semmire se legyen jó.  
\- Csak meg… megzúzódott – mondta Bones, megköszörülte a torkát és a trikorderével babrált.  
… és azonnal el is ejtette.  
A térdeire ereszkedett, hogy felvegye, és ekkor felnézett Chekovra, aki pedig lágy pillantásával tekintett le Bonesra, és Bones elképzete. Vajon így nézne-e le rá, miközben a farkát lovagolná meg?  
Bones csak még vörösebbe borult, és Chekov összeráncolta a szemöldökeit, aggodalmasan figyelve őt.  
\- Doktor? Jól érzi magát?  
\- Jól vagyok – vakkantotta Bones, túl gyorsan felpattanva és ennek hála, majdnem megszédülve. – Szeretnél SUTB oltást?  
\- Hm?  
Chekov nagy szemekkel pislogott rá.  
\- Ez egy átlagos ajánlat, amit mindenkinek felajánlunk, aki betölti a tizennyolcat – mondta Bones, és gyakorlatilag ez nem volt hazugság.  
\- És mi ez?  
\- Egy oltás – mondta Bones. – Hogy megelőzzük a szexuális úton terjedő betegségeket.  
\- Oh. Ez egy jó ötlet. Igen, szeretnék – mondta Chekov és mosolygott kissé szégyenlősen rá.  
Oh, bazmeg.  
\- Mint a hajó egyik orvosa, ha… ha van valami gondod, amiről… _ilyen_ bajod, akkor én, uh, én itt vagyok és örülök, ha segíthetek. Ha szükséged van rá, nyilván. Ha nincs, az nagyon jó, az…  
\- Nagyon szépen köszönöm, Doktor – mondta Chekov, és egy vakító mosollyal ajándékozta meg az Orvosi Főtisztet. – Ha bármilyen ilyen jellegű gondom lesz, biztos lehet benne, hogy felkeresem.  
Vállon veregette Bonest, aki még mélyebben elpirult és megnyalta az ajkait, szépen, lassan de biztosan felvéve egy rák színárnyalatát.  
\- Van még szükséged valami másra?  
\- Nem, azt hiszem, így jól leszek – mondta Chekov. – De kétségkívül beugrom majd, Doktor, akkor is, ha éppen nem tudok semmit segíteni.  
\- Én csak… beadom ezt az oltást – mondta Bones, és már teljesen hivatásos üzemmódban volt; beadta Chekovnak az injekciót, majd elküldte a dolgára.  
Ekkor leült az asztalához, hátradőlt a székében és két tenyerével eltakarta az arcát.  
A következő alkalommal, mikor landolnak majd, el kellene mennie, hogy felkeresse pár régi… barátját.  
Eltelt már egy kis idő, mióta közel volt egy másik, meleg testhez úgy, hogy az haldoklott vagy beteg lett volna. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


\- Szóval, elkaptam Chekovot és Baranova Zászlóst a tornateremben – mondta Kirk, ahogy ő és Bones az asztalnál ülve vacsoráztak.  
\- Hogy érted, hogy elkaptad?  
\- Nos… - mondta Kirk és úgy rángatta a szemöldökét, amit talán ravaszkodónak szánt, de… nagyon nem volt az.  
És ekkor ismét Kirk volt.  
És pontosan annyira a körmönfontságról szólt az egész, amennyire Kirk önmaga.  
\- Nos?  
Bones egy újabbat harapott a hússzeletéből, és próbált nem arra gondolni, amire gondolt.  
Persze hogy arra gondolt, de legalább megpróbálhatta tettetni, hogy nem gondolt rá, ugye?  
… de attól még mindig arra gondolt.  
Baranova Zászlós nagyon csinos volt – a nőnek kerek, és puha arca volt és szikrázó, szürke szemei.  
\- Nos – mondta Kirk -, ő éppen… olyas valamit élvezett, ami a felnőtté válással együtt jön együtt.  
\- Fiatalság és a gyarlóságaik – zúgolódott Bones.  
\- Ja, hallottam, hogy különböző kényes helyzetben is rágyalogoltak már, hajó szerte sok helyen.  
\- Adhatnál neki pár leckét a megfelelő magatartásról – mondta Bones.  
\- Már megtettem – mondta Kirk. – Azt mondta, óvatosabb lesz, habár nem csinált semmi túlságosan nem odaillőt.  
\- Még mindig úgy gondolom…  
\- Kapitány! Doktor!  
\- Emlegetett szamár – mondta Kirk and rámosolygott az érkezőre, amikor Chekov feléjük vette az irányt.  
Csak… belesiklott a Bones melletti székbe, és elég közel volt hozzá, hogy a térde Bonesénak nyomódjon.  
Oh, Egek.  
Egy nyalókát nyalt.  
Piros volt.  
Nagyon piros volt, és Chekov szája is és Chekov egyszerűen… az egészet a szájába csúsztatta és szopogatni kezdte.  
Megforgatta a szájában és egy hangos, lucskos hangot hallatott ezzel, ami olyan volt, hogy minta nyögött volna, pontosan olyan lett volna, mint amikor O’Hurley-vel… Oh, Egek Ura.  
Bones egy újabbat harapott és egy húzóra ledöntötte a poharában lévő vizet.  
\- Jól van, Doktor?  
Még több Chekov édességéből, piros szájából, egy kevésbő Chekov nyálából, ami véletlen rá fröccsent és Bones… máshol járt.  
És ekkor, hála annak, hogy valaki oldalba könyökölte, majdnem leköpte a tulajdon pólóját meglepetésében.  
\- Mi van?  
\- McCoy – mondta Kirk éles hangon -, velünk van?  
\- Ja – mondta Bones, ahogy többé-kevésbé mozgolódott, hogy lerázza magáról a kábultságot, a másik kettőre pislogva. – Mi van?  
\- Túl keményen dolgozik, Doktor – mondta Chekov és vállba veregette Bonest. – Később?  
\- Persze – mondta Bones, és még akkor is ködös volt az agya, mikor Chekov felállt és átment egy másik asztalhoz, hogy a saját társaságával töltse az idejét.  
\- Te jól vagy, Bones?  
Kirk aggódó arckifejezéssel nézett rá, ami… egy vigyorba alakult.  
Oh, Magasságos.  
\- Jól vagyok – mondta Bones.  
\- Rágyalogoltál esetleg valakivel?  
\- … láttam őt O’Hurley – val a buli éjszakáján – motyogta Bones.  
\- Oh – mondta Kirk -, ezért vagy ennyire zavarban?  
\- Valami ilyesmi – mondta Bones, miközben még mindig pirult az arca.  
\- Oh, Istenem – mondta Kirk és röhögött… vagy az igazat megvallva inkább ugatott és olyan… pokolian kellemetlen volt, mint annak a rendje.  
Bones Kirkre bámult.  
Kirk csak nevetett.  
\- Azt hitte, hogy a szemeid ki fognak esni a helyükről, mikor láttad, ahogyan szopogatja azt a nyalókát.  
\- Nem szándékosan csináltam – nyögte Bones. – Nem mondtam volna, hogy egyen nyalókát, ha tudtam volna, hogy… _ezt_ fogja csinálni!  
\- Azt mondtad neki, hogy egyen nyalókát?  
\- Tiszte zúzódás az egész torka. Jó rá.  
\- Zúzódásos, he?  
Kirk ismét emelgette a szemöldökeit.  
Bones morgott.  
Szüksége volt egy italra.  
Szüksége volt rá, hogy valaki leszopja.  
Szüksége volt… nagyon sok mindenre.  
Oh, Egek.  
Szüksége volt rá, hogy ne kelljen még Kirkkel is foglalkoznia.  
Szúrósan nézett Kirkre.  
Kirk csak derűsen mosolygott vissza rá.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Bones többet bámult maga elé, mint kellett volna.  
Egy könyvet olvasott, az asztalnál ülve és lassan már egy egész tányérnyi mogyorót elrágcsált közben… addig, amíg nem döntött úgy, hogy elismeri a vereségét és lefekszik aludni.  
Miért kínlódott vele így, egyénként?  
Miért volt ideges?  
… talán túlgondolta az egészet.  
És ekkor ott volt Chekov, az ajtajában várva.  
\- Doktor – mondta Chekov, és mosolyogott. És a szája vörös volt.  
Oh… ne.  
\- Zászlós – mondta Bones, és megköszörülte a torkát -, mit tehetek önért?  
\- Gondolkodtam azon, amit mondott, Doktor – mondta Chekov.  
\- Igen?  
Mindketten Bones ajtajában álltak, Bones lakrészénél. És a bennlakó szíve hevesen vert.  
\- Arról, amiről tanácsadást ajánlott fel.  
\- Ezt általában a Gyengélkedőn szokás intézni – mondta Bones és ekkor, látva Chekov arcát elszomorodni, önkéntelenül hozzátette -, de bárkikor szívesen látom a lakrészemben.  
Chekov ráragyogott – tényleg ragyogott – Bonesra, aki elpirult és kinyitotta az ajtaját.  
Chekov követte befelé, és leült Bones egyik székébe.  
Bones vele szemben ült, szemtől szembe léve vele.  
\- Szóval, mi a kérdése?  
Bones majdnem az összes lámpát lekapcsolat – fáradt volt, és le akarta venni a nadrágját.  
Azt akarta, hogy _Chekov_ vegye le róla a nadrágját. Bones farka megugrott a gondolatra, és hősiesen leküzdötte a vágyat, hogy lenézzen rá.  
\- Azt hiszem, hogy valaki gyengéd érzelmeket táplál felém – mondta Chekov, vágyakozó hanggal.  
\- Valóban?  
\- Oh, igen – mondta Chekov. – Biztosan állíthatom. És nagyon szeretném kikérni a véleményét arról, hogy hogyan közeledjek hozzájuk.  
\- Nos - mondta Bones, és erősen próbálta lezseren és szilárdan tartani a hangját – nem tudom, hogy szokás mostanában, de én azt tanácsolnám, hogy legyél csak egyszerűen… egyenes és őszinte.  
\- Ön nem elvált?  
\- Nos, a feleségem nem értett egyet. Ezzel a technikával, úgy értem.  
\- Szóval például ha megmondanám neki, hogy egész vonzónak találom őket és nagyon szeretném őt ágyba vinni…?  
\- … talán először vegyél nekik egy italt legalább – mondta Bones.  
\- De látja, ez a baj, hogy késő már akármilyen italban gondolkodni, hacsak nem használnám a replikátort. Ön szerint ez beleszámít?  
\- Azt hiszem, uh, beleszámíthat – mondta Bones.  
\- Nos – mondta Chekov -, szeretnék akkor egy italt felajánlani. Van valami, amit kifejezetten szeret?  
Bones szíve most már _nagyon_ gyorsan vert.  
\- Hogy van a torka?  
Ha kétségeid vannak, válts Doktor Módba.  
\- Oh, már teljesen felgyógyult – mondta Chekov, vágyakozó hanggal. – Megfogadtam a tanácsát a nyalókával kapcsolatban.  
\- Van valami, amivel a segítségére lehetek, Chekov?  
\- Kérem, hívjon Pavelnek – mondta Chekov… mondta Pavel. – Miután nem munkaidőben vagyunk…  
\- Rendben – mondta Bones és megköszörülte a torkát.  
\- Oroszországban – mondta Chekov és kissé szégyenlősnek nézett ki, de még… nos, Bones nem tudta az arca többi részét olvasni -, csinálunk egy kis apróságot a nevekkel.  
\- Valóban csinálunk?  
\- Amikor nagyon fiatal voltam, Pashának hívtak – mondta Pavel. – Ez egy… gyengéd kifejezés, egy idősebb és egy fiatalabb személy között vagy szeretők között.  
\- Valóban?  
Oh, Egek.  
Ez megmagyarázná azt, amit O’Hurleynál hallott.  
Um.  
És akkor… és akkor Chekov (Pavel? Pasha?) közelebb húzódott, és csókolóztak.  
Pavel szájának olyan íze volt, mint a piros nyalókának – nem volt egyetlen megnevezhető ízhez hasonlítható sem, csak egyszerűen piros íze volt, olyan, ami azokra a nyalókákra emlékeztette Bonest, amiket ő maga nyalogatott még el, amikor gyerek volt, és akkor Pavel… lovaglóülésben az ölébe csúszott, és azzal a vágyakozó édességgel csókolta Bonesot, amire csak a legfiatalabbak képesek.  
Bones elhúzódott, zihálva nézve Pavel arcába.  
Millió és egy dolgot akart mondani attól kezdve, hogy „Miért én?” egészen addig, hogy „Messze túl öreg vagyok hozzá, kölyök.”.  
Azonban minden kiment a fejéből, és csak annyi jött ki a száján, hogy „piros”, mert nyilván, az agya most bezzeg cserbenhagyta.  
Természetesen.  
\- Igen, piros volt a nyalókám. Bocsánat, innom kellett volna egy kis vizet, mielőtt idejövök.  
\- Miért csókolsz meg engem?  
\- Mert tudtam, hogy néztél engem O’Hurleyval – mondta Pavel, és úgy közölte ezt, mintha csak egy apró értesülést pottyantana el.  
Jött egy üzenet a mérnöki részlegről.  
Egy aszteroida gyűrű látható a csillagfedélzeti oldalon.  
Tudom, hogy néztél engem O’Hurleyval.  
\- Nagyon sajnálom – mondta Bones és… még mélyebben elpirult.  
\- Miért sajnálkozol?  
\- Mert betolakodtam a magánéletedbe és én-  
És Pavel ismét őt csókolta.  
Pavel nyelve az ős szájában volt, és a kezeit a hajában, és Bonesnak nyomta magát, és oh, ez… ez jó érzés volt.  
Pavel segge puha bársonyos volt, és éppen olyan formája volt, amit olyan jó volt érezni és… oh, bazmeg, Bones ostoba volt.  
Ostoba volt, de.. hogyan kellett volna megállt parancsolnia?  
A kezei a szék farfáin voltak.  
Finoman le kellett volna nyomnia magáról Pavelt, és elmondania neki, hogy az ő korkülönbségükkel ez messze nem helyes viselkedés, hogy Chekov tizennyolc volt és Bones… nagyon nem, hogy vannak Pavelnek sokkal csinosabb és megfelelő emberek.  
De… nem tette.  
A szék karfáit fogta, és felfelé billentette a fejét, hogy szembe nézzen Pavellel.  
\- Túl öreg vagyok hozzád – mondta Bones.  
\- Úgy tűnik, még mindig munka-módban vagy – mondta Pavel, és céltudatosan nekidörzsölte magát Boneshoz. – Fiatal vagy idős, ez határozottan nem tűnik nekem beleegyezésnek.  
\- Megvan a maga lelkülete – mondta Bones nyers hangon, és a kezeit Pavel csípőjére tette.  
Hogy megóvja a leeséstől, nyilvánvalóan.  
Kellemetlen lenne, hogyha Pavel leesne, és beverné a fejét, és komolyabban megsérülne, és nagyon-nagyon kínos lenne, ha el kellene magyarázni az egészet, hogy miért…  
És Pavel megint őt csókolta.  
Pavel őt csókolta, és ez nem volt ugyanaz a mély csók, hanem finom puszik, és a Zászlós nyelvének finoman hódító csapásai az ajkain.  
\- A felettes tiszted vagyok – mondta Bones, ikor Pavel visszahúzódott levegőért.  
\- Nem most, most nem vagy az – mondta Pavel. – Most… most te csak te vagy és én pedig csak én. Hacsak… szeretnél a felettes tisztem lenni?  
És Pavel meglebegtette az szemipilláit.  
\- … nem – mondta Bones.  
Pavel megállt.  
\- Nem, mint „Nem, menj a lakrészemből?”  
Pavel bizonytalannak nézett ki először – az idegesség úgy hullámzott végig az arcán, akár egy vihar.  
Bones nem mondott semmit.  
Um.  
\- Én… én nem kérlek arra, hogy távozz – mondta Bones, és ez valószínűleg ostobaság volt… de Bones már rég elvesztette a józan eszét  
Már az óta elvesztette a józan eszét, mióta látta Pavelen a hajlamot és a hajlandóságot.  
\- Akkor mire kérsz?  
\- Én nem… nem vagyok a felettes tiszted – mondta Bones. – Jelenleg nem. Nem… nem akarok az lenni.  
\- Az is rendben van, ha az akarnál lenni – mondta Pavel.  
\- De én nem – mondta Bones egy kissé határozottabban. – És… mielőtt bármi mást is csinálnánk, tudni akarom, miért érdeklődsz irántam, a szokásos… fiatalos gyarlóságaidon kívül.  
Pavel megnyalta az ajkait, és úgy tűnt, eléggé zavarban van.  
\- Nagyon… okos vagy – mondta Bonesnak, és fészkelődni kezdett Bones ölében, a merevedését Bones hasának dörzsölte, lehetséges, hogy tudatalatt, lehetséges, hogy szándékosan. – És körbe vesz egy olyan… apai aura, amit rendkívül vonzónak találtam azóta, hogy a hajóra léptem. Tudom, mindazonáltal, hogy te egy nagyon… erős elvekkel rendelkező ember vagy, és még az ötletét is megvetnéd, hogy velem kezdj, amíg a… nagykorúságomat el nem érem.  
Bones felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.  
\- Apai?  
\- Az öledben akarok ülni, és úgy akarlak hívni, hogy Papa – mondta Pavel és ismét megrebegtette a szempilláit.  
… és Bones farka megrándult. Gyakorlatilag egy orgazmus közeli fajta rándulással.  
\- Ez az, amit szeretnél, Papa?  
Pavel megnyalta az ajkait.  
Bones kinyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit… és nem tudott.  
\- Papa – mondta Pavel, és ő most… lemászott Bones öléből, oh, Egek!  
Pavel kezei Bones belső combjain voltak, ahogy szélesebbre tárta őket és onnan nézett fel Bonesra.  
\- Papa – mondta Pavel ismét. – Papa, megmutatod neked, hogy csináljam jól?  
\- J-j-jól?  
Pavel úgy tűnt, nagyon is jól csinálja, O’Hurley orgazmusából ítélve.  
\- Papa, láttad a torkomat, teljesen össze volt zúzva.  
És most Pavel… kioldotta Bones nadrágját és Bones nem állította meg. Nem fogta vissza attól, hogy kivegye az alsójából a merev farkát, és Egek… ott volt a farka, Pavel kezében.  
Bones végre megmozdult.  
A kezét Pavel fején nyugtatta, a haja puha és göndör volt a tenyere alatt.  
\- Pasha – mondta Bones, és a név messze túl könnyen gördült le a nyelvéről -, biztos vagy benne?  
\- Biztos vagyok, Papa – mondta Pavel komisz tekintettel. – Belehalnál, ha most nem tennék valamit.  
\- Nagyfiú vagyok – mondta Bones. – Meg tudom oldani önmagam, ha a helyzet úgy kívánja.  
\- De miért kellene gondoskodnod magadról, ha itt van neked a te Pashád, hogy gondodat viselje?  
És Bones farka ismét megrándult.  
Oh, Egek, egy mocskos perverz volt.  
A legundorítóbb, mocskos, perverz, fiatalság-fétises vénember aki valaha… oh…  
Pavel ajkai Bones farkának a hegye köré fonódtak, a nyelve a farkának érzékeny alsó felét simogatta és Bones nyögött, a csípője megrándult, és a kezét Pavel fejének a hátulján pihentette, ahogy lassan és finoman egyre mélyebbre vette Bonest a szájába.  
\- Pasha – mondta Bones óvatos hangon -, ne csináld túl gyorsan. Öklendezni kezdhetsz.  
Pavel elhúzódott a fakártól a szájával, csak hogy a hosszú ujjaival fonja körbe és úgy verje neki tovább, finom, lassú csuklómozdulatokkal.  
\- Igen Papa – mondta Pavel, akkor… visszatért az ajkaival, szopta, pumpálta Bones farkát, és ellazítva az állát egyre mélyebbre vette őt a szájába, miközben a saját nyála az állán folyt le, mocskos, nedves hangokat hallatva.  
Bones csak nyögni tudott, és próbált nem egy pillanat alatt elélvezni, nem lökni a csípőjével.  
Utasításokat mormolt Pavelnek  
-… aw, csináld ez még egyszer a nyelveddel…  
-… vedd kicsit mélyebbre…  
… és akkor… ok, bazmeg…  
\- Pavel te… oh, Pasha jó fiú, jó… fiú, jó fiú, Pasha, kérlek, kérlek… ne hagyd abba, ne hagyd abba, a szád… pont… ott… kérlek…  
\- Papának tetszik az ő Pashája szája?  
Pavel felnézett Bonesra a szempilláin keresztül miközben a farka hegyét a szájába vette és megszívta, egy hosszú, kemény szívással.  
Bonesnak minden akarat erejébe belekerült, hogy nem lökje felfelé a csípőjét.  
Egek, Pavel olyan finom érzés volt belülről – a szája nedves volt és forró és őt szopta, olyan volt, mint a legjobb tiltott gyümölcs.  
Már ha meg lehet dugni egy tiltott gyümölcsöt.  
Az agya csak az érzésre redukálódott, csak arra tudott gondolni, ami most történt, elködösült az elméje, de nem az számított, ami számított, az az volt, hogy… el fog élvezni.  
El fog élvezni – már elkezdett felépülni, mélyen az alhasában, már meggörbítette a lábait, már… oh, Egek!  
\- El fogok menni, Pasha, olyan…  
\- Élvezz az arcomra, Papa, élvezz az arcomra, kérlek, élvezz a te Pashád arcára!  
És Bones lenézet azokba a gyönyörű kék szemekbe és elveszett.  
Elélvezett, a háta ívbe feszült, a sarkai a saját szőnyegét szántották, a csípője előre tört, ahogy Pavel arcára élvezett és az ujjai a hajába gabalyodtak. Ekkor hátra feküdt, elernyedt ültében, megkönnyebbülve, és Pavel… hátradőlt, hogy kiszabadítsa a farkát a nadrágjából, és _oh nem, azt már nem_.  
Bones a padlón volt, és Pavelt csókolta, a tulajdon ondójával az arcán, miközben finoman kiverte neki, majdnem gépiesen – Pavel körül volt metélve, amire nem számított, de Bones ugyan nem fog ítélkezni.  
És ekkor Pavel felkiáltott, a gyönyörű arca (ami még mindig Bones spermájával volt beterítve) felrobbant, akárcsak egy tojás, mint amikor a földre zuhan, éppúgy, ahogy a farka is Bones kezében. A háta ívbe hajlott, és a dugta Bones markát, míg le nem csengett az orgazmusa, a spermájával beterítette a saját mellkasát, és Bones kezét, ami a doktor ujjpercei között lassan csorgott le.  
\- Oh – mondta Pavel nehéz hangon. – Jól csináltam, Papa?  
\- Nagyon jól csináltad, Pasha – mondta Bones, és lehajolt, hogy csókolt nyomjon Pavel homlokára.  
\- Köszönöm – mondta Pavel, majd kuncogni kezdett és kinyújtózkodott.  
És Bones… a saját lakrésze padlóján feküdt, spermával borítva.  
\- Tudod, nem is vagy te olyan öreg – mondta lelkes hangon.  
Bones felnyögött és kezeivel takarta az arcát, és elterült a padlón.  
Fiatalság és a gyarlóságaik.  
Amibe nem kutyulódott bele.  
Természetesen.


End file.
